Le Tableau Maléfique
by SexySpectrum
Summary: Une pièce. Sombre. Très sombre. Un tableau. Une Malédiction.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 11ème nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction). Pour le thème "Tableau"._

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas les droits d'Harry Potter, et quand je vois ce qui suit... Je me dis: TANT MIEUX. Ha haha. Ayez-pitié. J'ai eu une heure pour écrire ça, et déjà que je suis pas douée quand je prend mon temps, quand on me stresse et qu'il commence à être tard, moi, je ne suis plus responsable de rien. HAHA Bon j'arrête de me trouver des excuses. **J'espère que ce qui suit vous divertira quand même.**

* * *

« - Espèce de taré. Vraiment complètement taré. J'ai jamais vu un mec avec autant de problèmes mentalo-psychologique. »

« - Bon c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris. »

S'entretuer était quelque chose de malheureusement impossible. Et avec la chance qui les avait toujours caractérisés, ils s'étaient retrouvés au fond de la cave d'une maison abandonnée.

Nulle part d'autre où aller, en somme.

« - J'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit coincés ici. Ça fait combien de temps déjà ? Plus de mille-six-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre jours non ? C'est n'importe quoi. Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'irrespect total. J'entends on est plutôt bien fait, non ? » Il désigna le pommier ainsi que la licorne en arrière fond. « Une licorne, c'est vraiment super mignon _une licorne_, j'entends, si j'étais … je sais pas moi, n'importe qui, je nous embarquerais pour nous chouchouter comme il se doit, nous réserver une place de choix, un palace, ou plutôt même un… »

« - Bon, c'est bon Potter, j'ai _compris_. Maintenant si tu pouvais être assez aimable pour ARRETER DE PARLER, j'apprécierais grandement.»

Harry se leva et fusilla du regard son voisin, une personne à l'âge indéfinissable, complètement chauve, et ne possédant malheureusement pas d'organe olfactif. (en gros, quelqu'un de vraiment, mais alors vraiment, super moche.)

« - Et pourquoi je devrais me la fermer ? A ce que je sache, c'est de ta faute si on est coincé ici. Si j'avais été tout seul, on ne m'aurait jamais, JAMAIS abandonné. Mais il faut que toi et ta face de serpent vous… Vous gâchiez le paysage ! » S'écria-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

« - Crois-moi, Potter, je suis _navré_. Mais personnellement, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir voir ton visage dans une pièce de ma maison. »

Harry lui adressa un regard choqué :  
« - J'hallucine ou tu n'as jamais eu aucun goût mon petit _Tom _? »

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Potter. »

Et la même dispute commença pour la millième fois.

Il y avait des petits plaisantins dans le monde sorcier. Des sacrés petits canaillous qui auraient bien mérités une correction incluant des bâtons, des martinets, et autres instruments qui claquent la chair jusqu'à laisser des traces… ineffaçables…inexorables…_terrrrifiantes_.

Le canaillou qui fut responsable de cette histoire tragique se nommait Alfie Sapinyard. Ce garçon, peut mature mais absolument doué en peinture, décida, alors qu'il était en plein milieu d'un cours d'histoire de la magie, que faire un tableau incluant les deux antagonistes de la grande guerre (c'est-à-dire Volde-quelque chose et Harry Trotter) serait quelque chose de fichtrement marrant.

D'autant plus, (le malheureux !) que comme toute cette histoire de guerre s'était passée il y avait de cela bien des années, Alfie ne s'imagina pas un instant qu'il allait créer… Un tableau… _Maléfique_.

Maléfique, parce que faire venir une partie de l'âme d'une personne (sans que cela n'ait quoique ça soit à voir avec un horcruxe) pour l'implanter dans un tableau n'est absolument pas quelque chose d'anodin.

Alors placer Voldemort et Harry Potter dans le même tableau… Même s'il faut avouer que la licorne et le pommier rehaussait le ton général de l'œuvre…

ENFIN BREF, Alfie Sapinyard créa un monstre. Et il mourut dans des circonstances étranges, cent-dix-huit ans plus tard. (La faute du tableau, je vous le garantis !)

Le tableau monstrueux se passa de maison en maison, de propriétaires en propriétaires. Tous décédant de crise de nerfs due aux accès de colère de Feu M. Harry Potter et feu M. Voldemort… le tableau connu sa triste réputation grandir, s'élargir, conquérir le monde entier, qui en fit même un film (où entre parenthèse des gamins qui font du camping trouvent le tableau et des choses étranges se passent. Olala !) (Le nom de ce chef d'œuvre est bien entendu Projet Potter Wizard)

Et finalement, il fut enfermé dans la cave d'une maison abandonnée pour que plus personne ne soit touché par ses ondes meurtrières.

Et c'est là qu'Harry Potter et Voldemort passent l'éternité mélangeant couleur et formes et papillons dans des nuances psychédéliques.

* * *

_Ok, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris, mais je me suis amusée en écrivant ça, et j'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura au moins arraché UN sourire. :B N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire! :D_


End file.
